The Logan Party
by His WHOREcrux
Summary: So, everyone knows Logan's conceited. But naming the party after himself? Not cool. Making Spin The Bottle mandatory? Even less cool. But interesting to see which sparks fly... for who.
1. The Logan Party

Dana's POV

I hate Friday afternoons. You just sit in class, listening to some teacher ramble on about god knows what, even though your mind is about a million miles away. I have to sit behind Logan Reese, watching at the way his hair just seems to flick naturally as it gets blown about by the breeze… Ugh. Gross. I can't believe I just though that! Anyway, this Friday is no exception, but Zoey and Nicole are aching to leave the room so that they can start beautifying themselves. When are they going to realise that they look pretty enough without it?

The Logan Party. I can't believe that egotistical jerk actually named his party after himself. I guess he was just hoping to score with yet another nameless, brainless blonde bimbo. Ooh, did that sound bitter? I'm not bitter, I'm just sick of him playing these stupid games. I wish he would just choose a girl, and respect her, instead of being such an asshole.

I've found the perfect dress. It just screams "Screw you Logan!" In fact, I also have the perfect date. I'm going with Chase. So what if Zoey's upset? The only reason he asked me was to make her jealous, but she's too dumb to see. She may be a brunette now, but she acts SO blonde sometimes!

Logan's POV

I love Friday afternoons. Relaxing classes, windows open, and the fresh breeze from the window. The sound of Dana's iPod playing some indie music, which of course I always complain about hearing. Feeling her breathing on my neck as she glares at me from her seat.

Dana Cruz. The girl that made me realise I had a heart…after stomping on it (and literally stomping on my toe). I'm gonna show her tonight, yeah, I'm gonna show her what she's missing. She'll be in the corner alone, watching me with my date and she'll get insanely jealous that she has nobody to verbally spar with. The Logan party is gonna show her that I'm what she wants- I'm hot, I have money, I have charisma…did I mention how hot I am? By tomorrow she'll really know what rejection feels like. I just hope she doesn't used that coconut shampoo… the smell of it in her hair drives me crazy!

Zoey's POV

I hate Dana. Look at her sitting there, so smug. She's got a date to Logan's, and a totally hot dress. All I have is a 'friend' date with Michael, who plans to hit on Nicole. He hasn't exactly said he'll ditch me for her when we get there, but as soon as Chris goes to the bathroom, twenty bucks says he'll be with Nicole.

Chase and Dana. Not exactly couple of the year, are they? I bet she's using him. That's why I'm mad…I don't want her to use Chase and hurt him. Yeah. That's what's upsetting me.

Ok. Breathe Zo… calm it. Just remember, you're gonna look hot tonight. Ooh…I wonder where I put the Perfect Blonde hair dye? I might be in need of it if I'm gonna wow Cha… I mean, everybody. Yeah. Everybody. Nobody in particular. I'm so excited!

Chase's POV

I can't believe I've actually got a date to this thing. Logan's Party, at the new club on campus. Gonna be awesome. Well at least it would be, if I went with Zoey. I don't know what's wrong with me. I have a date with a smart, sexy girl… who granted is a little feisty but is gonna make me the envy of every other guy in the room. But I don't wanna be with Dana… she scares me! She's doing it to annoy Logan (which is a plus for me too). I'm doing it to see if I can make Zoey jealous, to be totally honest. What kind of guy tries to hurt the girl he likes in his quest to get her to like him? If this doesn't work, we'll never be the same. I'll never be the same. Why didn't I just tell her I love her?

Nicole's POV

I mean, I totally wanted to go with Chris. Then Zoey said she was going with Michael, and he looked at me, and I looked at him… and I should totally be going with him! Then if Dana gets Logan (it's so obvious she wants to) and if Chase finally tells Zoey, the six of us will all be couples! Quinn and Mark can come along to our dates to…as long as she isn't weird because that would totally ruin the dates. Oh my god! I gotta blow dry my hair! I can so feel it going frizzy! Do you think my hair looks frizzy?

Oh I'm stressed. Thank god it's Friday. Classes are over!

Michael's POV

When I asked Zoey, I could feel Nicole looking at me. And I looked at her. Man, her eyes are intense! I just forgot that she was a babbling idiot, and got lost in her eyes! She is a freaking goddess! How could I let Chris take her? Idiot idiot idiot! Ah well, it's Logan's thing tonight. Maybe things will turn out well for us… for once.


	2. Feeling Less Angry

Chapter 2

Ok, this is all gonna be Dana and Logan' POVs… I decided that 6 may be a few too many lol 

Dana's POV

Me and Chase walked in about 10 minutes after the party started. Everyone turned around. I know I said it was lame, but I let Nicole do my make-up, and I borrowed Zoey's shoes. I have to admit, if I was a guy, I would have wanted me!

I think a few of them did… most of the boys were staring appreciatively…except one.

Damn Logan Reese. It is actually possible to have fun without him… while he was off in a corner playing tongue-tennis with a random girl, I was dancing with Chase. He kept looking over my shoulder, looking for Zoey. I felt really sorry for him, and just on impulse I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

He looked pretty freaked out…

"What the heck?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey, give me a break. It's not like I never hugged anyone before"

He looked at me and said… "Well actually, I've never seen you hug anyone. I mean, no offence, but you always seem a little…angry"

He gave me this cute little Chase-ish look, which I took to mean 'Don't hurt me'.

I didn't get annoyed… in fact to my surprise the infamous Cruz sarcasm even seemed to melt away. I gave Chase my biggest smile.

"You make me not wanna be angry".

Cue the cutest blush ever…aw. How can Zoey not see how sweet this boy is? I ruffled his hair and he shot me a look.

"You know, I think I might actually like you."

I stepped back in mock surprise…but I could tell he meant it. Not in the way he liked Zoey, but still... I realised that Chase Matthews would be a good friend to have. I mean, we are like polar opposites. Me and Logan… we're exactly the same. Which meant Chase was Logan's opposite. That made him just the kind of person I wanted to spend time with.

"You want to go outside a sec? Just to talk?" Chase gave me a shy smile and I think at some point I may have blushed. I'm not a friendly person, so I don't know why I did it. It was just something about Chase… I wanted to tell him everything, cos I got the feeling he would understand.

"I'm really glad I came with you, Dana" he said, in complete earnest. I knew what he meant. Not having to worry about how your palms were getting sweaty, or how nervous you were, or how the other person made you feel like their were butterflies inside you. No time spent trying to fire them up, get them angry, because at least that meant they were passionate… even if that passion wasn't meant for you.

Well… maybe that was just me. Chase and Zoey are friends, not enemies… they're probably different. Chase is probably used to it all…

Logan's POV

Look at the way she's waltzing in as if she owns the place. It's MY party… people should be looking at me! Granted, I wouldn't have wanted the room to be watching me make out with Georgia (especially since she wasn't my date), but from the minute she put those tanned legs into use, and started to strut into the room, she was practically screaming 'Look at me! Look how hot Dana Cruz got!' As if we hadn't already noticed. Anyways, I wasn't gonna dignify her entrance with even the tiniest of glances. Screw her.

I think Chase actually finally saw how beautiful she is. They were standing there, dancing and having fun, but he seemed a little distracted. Kept looking at Zoey and Nicole, who were showing off in front of Michael. I don't know if he got the wrong idea, but suddenly he was holding Dana in his arms. I wanted to punch him! Uh…for Zoey. Not for me. Dana Cruz is not my business.

She didn't even look angry. She freaking smiled! God, she's gorgeous when she smiles… damn her! Leave me alone!

I think she heard what I was thinking, cos she took Chase's hand and led him out to the terrace where some people were making out. And you know what? Not being able to see how she flirted with him was more painful than actually witnessing it. I hate Dana… that girl messes up my head.


	3. New friends and old friends

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, duh 

Thanks to my reviewers…I was flattered and grateful to the amount I got, considering it's my first try. Chichicutie24…shh! You're gonna ruin it! Hehe not quite, the idea was dead on, but the results are going to be unexpected…Thanks for reading 

Chase's POV

Well, that was surprisingly un-awkward. Hugging Dana Cruz wasn't actually unpleasant. In fact, I think I liked it. Her hair smells like coconut…yeah I know, it's a weird thing to remember, but it made her seem less scary.

When I asked her to go with me, I knew she was only going to be saying yes because of Logan. What better way to get back at him than by dating his roomie… at least that's what she said. When she said it, I didn't know whether to be hurt or confused. Obviously I chose confused…I'm much more familiar with that territory. Why would Logan care that she was going to the dance with me?

She had to explain her plan. She was trying to make Logan jealous, because then she'd have real ammo to hurt him. Because Logan + Jealousy A crush on Dana…

I had to admit that I was thinking the same thing. She seemed annoyed, as if she'd expected that I'd transferred my affections onto her, but she understood. She's the only one who understands.

Anyway, back to the party. Zoey and Nicole were arguing about something, and I was trying to find out what. Unfortunately, I was also dancing at the time. I'm not the most coordinated of guys anyway, so it was probably a pretty bad plan. I think Dana noticed, and she turned me to face her with an evil look…shudder so, so evil. I think she caught Logan and the brunette. But she saw the look on my face, and seemed to relax. I swear she shrunk a few inches…she didn't look quite as imposing. She hugged me, and I pulled her tight. I really needed comfort. Then she led me out to the Terrace to talk. That would show Logan and Zoey…or at least make them wonder.

At least. Logan should have noticed. Dana did look beautiful, and seemed to have every guy's attention. I was so proud of her! But Zoey and Nicole were lost in their little argument… not that Zoey would have cared anyway.

The terrace was full of couples making out. Now usually, I would have been just a tad uncomfortable out there with all the lovebirds, but because I was with Dana, it didn't seem to matter. Nothing really seemed to matter, except having a good time. With Dana, all my problems seemed to disappear. I liked that.

Now, you're probably a little confused. Well, so was I. But I guess I was wrong. Dana wasn't always hot-headed…it was just the effect Logan had on her. And apparently, I made her not want to be angry. That was a sweet thing to say. I guess we kind of balance each other out, since we're so different. We talked about everything that night, from Zoey, to Logan, to the new menus in Sushi Rox. In fact, we talked for half of the night before we started dancing again.

As soon as we got back inside, we knew something was different. I felt like I'd just met Dana for the first time, and found not just a friend, but a soulmate. Someone so different, yet so similar. She just made my life feel better. That's why, when we got back inside, it was all positive vibes. We were there to have fun. Screw our love lives. Chases and Dana were on top of the world! I wonder if that's what drugs felt like…

Zoey's POV

I don't know why I started the fight with Nicole. I guess I just wanted some attention. My quota for attention is usually taken up by Chase, being the sweet, drooling idiot he is. I don't really know why it ended up being about Michael. I was only with him to get back at Chase, who had barely noticed. I mean, Chase asking Dana? What's up with that? It's supposed to be ME. ME ME ME!

I was more than a little angry. Which is why I flirted with Michael until he took the hint and asked me. Of course, he probably guessed my not-so honourable intentions, but he didn't seem to care. Nicole had Chris, so nothing really mattered to Michael. I think I accidentally found myself shoving all my anger at Chase onto Nicole…oops…my bad.

But I thought Chase was gonna ask me! Maybe he's finally given up, just when I noticed he'd been trying at all. I guess I didn't make saying how he felt easy…which is why he never got around to telling me.

If he invited Dana to make me jealous, then Ok, I admit it, it worked. But somehow, from the way they were dancing when they came back in at midnight, I doubt he stayed with her to make me jealous. Maybe it wasn't even his intention in the first place. All I know is that him and Dana were laughing, and kidding around, and dancing real close. And I didn't like it.

Screw you Dana Cruz. Yeah, you heard me, little Zoey used a bad word. SCREW YOU!


	4. Big jerks and big hearts

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise 

Ok, thank you guys so much! I didn't expect many reviews at all considering it's my first fic! I've only been doing this for 4 days (I would've updated yesterday but my internet went down) and I love this site! Don't expect me to be updating every day for all fics…I just have time this week. I plan on doing about two more chapters… I didn't want to write a long one because I wasn't sure if I was going to be any good- I'll have to read it over and find out for myself. A little constructive criticism wouldn't go amiss, tell me your favourite and least favourite parts!

Just one more thing - please try not to be rude to me… I'm writing this for your enjoyment and can't cater to everyone's needs.

To YouDon'tWantToKnow, an anonymous reviewer… yes, it's D/L, but please don't comment again if you plan on being annoying.

Chapter 4

Logan's POV

They ruined my party! Trust them to steal all of the attention… honestly, the five of them don't deserve me. I can't believe they started that scream-fest in the middle of my party- it was meant to be about me! I mean, hello, the LOGAN party? What does that suggest? Yeah, it means it isn't about Chase and Zoey, it's definitely not about Nicole and Michael and it's sure as hell not about Dana Cruz!

Chase and Dana were on the dance floor, completely oblivious to everyone else. Dana didn't notice any of my 'come hither' looks; or at least didn't dignify them with a response. Zoey's icy stares were going unnoticed by Matthews too- she was getting increasingly hacked off with them. She'd dyed her hair back, was wearing a slinky dress and had put makeup on…for nothing. Barely a single glance from Chase all evening. She was annoyed…and took it out on Nicole.

Usually I just wish Nicole would shut up, but Zoey was being so pathetic about the whole thing that I was rooting for the little blabbermouth to fight back. I mean, I know Zoey is a girl, but did she have to do that?

Dana's a girl. Well, more like a woman. Anyway, she's not inferior to me. She's just as hot (in her own way) and smart, talented, witty, and… I really should stop there. But Zoey and Nicole, the airhead twins? Yeah, they are way beneath me.

First, Zoey starts dancing raunchily with Michael as Chase walks in. Nicole looks like she's gonna cry, but pulls herself together and pulls Zoey away. Nicole starts shouting something about Michael being her dude (well, she obviously didn't say 'dude', but you catch my drift) and tells Zoey that just because she lost her man didn't mean she could steal someone else's. God knows where Chris was by then, but Michael just stood there. Then, get this, Zoey got angry and started shouting at Nicole. It was like she transformed into Dana, in front of my eyes.

Zoey slapped Nicole, which got the attention of the lovely Dana Cruz (lovely? Someone must've spiked my punch). Cruz tried to separate the two, and ended up being slapped by Zoey! (Note to self: never get Brooks angry…it looks painful)

Michael and Nicole tried to discreetly back away (holding hands…so not subtly guys), leaving the little love triangle alone. Words were said, and both girls left crying…leaving Chase all alone. Everyone else who had been watching slowly drifted away… leaving my party just when it was about to get interesting. It wasn't her fault, but I blame Dana Cruz. She ruins everything.

Like she left, and moved to France, breaking my heart in the process. But I'm a guy, I moved on. She tried to contact me many, many times… she didn't see that I wanted to let go. I'm not as much of a jerk as she thinks… I have reasons. Many, many reasons…

Dana's POV:

I know, I know. I don't usually cry. I mean, I cried when I was six, and my dog Woof died (I was six, I wasn't very imaginative). But if I was to bet on who would be the first kid at PCA to make me cry…I would bet on Logan. I mean, I cried for him sometimes in France, because he promised me a 'someday', and I was stupid enough to believe he wouldn't forget me. But all the emails… unreturned, all the letters… returned unopened. I got it. He didn't want me. So I tried to move on. That was hard, so I changed my mind. I didn't want to move on, I wanted revenge on his ass! So this year, I returned to PCA. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me…I pretended not to recognise him, but his jaw had practically hit the floor from the amount of drooling he did.

I was surprised when I returned to find Zoey still unaware of Chase's feelings. Well, actually, I was annoyed. At Zoey, for making everything so hard for Chase, but mainly at Chase, for being such a wimp. When I cried, I remember thinking to myself 'Hey Dana, you're a wimp now too. No wonder you've become so close'. I hate not being strong. My parting words to Zoey were harsh, but she practically called me a slut…after telling me to go back to France!

Chase had changed more than I thought. After the fight, I ran all the way to the basketball courts, where I threw myself at the floor, and tried to calm down…tried not to remember. I tried to think about Chase to calm myself down…tried to imagine what he would be telling me to make me feel OK. I reminded myself he wouldn't care where I was, but I was wrong. Instead of running to Zoey, he came to find me. I didn't even have to ask him why… but after 10 minutes of him sitting there letting me shiver, he said something really, really sweet.

"I feel like I've known you longer than her. In one night, you've become a better friend. I get the feeling you care…whereas with Zoey it's like she's trying not to. Our entire relationship is based on lies…me pretending she's just a friend to me, and her pretending not to notice that I care. It sucks, you know? And I'm sick of it. So I'm here with you, cos I really need a friend. And I'm thinking maybe so do you…"

He hugged me, like a brother. I knew Chase didn't have a crush on me, and I liked the way he was when Zoey's presence wasn't screwing with his head. He was like the big brother I never had, and even though he wasn't strong, or cool, I felt like he was my protector. He cared… Logan didn't. So yeah, I'd rather have just hung out with Chase, but he insisted we went back to find Logan and apologise. That boy has such a big heart… you gotta admire him for that.


	5. Ditto

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101… blah blah blah

Thanks for all the positive feedback you guys!

Special thanks go to:

My.heart.torn.to.pieces – I like the way you talk about the story in the review…like you're paying attention :)

13bree13 (thanks for accepting me on myspace )

chichicutie24: same as My.heart.torn.to.pieces… I'm glad you like it

Queen Latifah-Missy Elliot – thanks for sticking by me… I'm glad you're enjoying it

State of Pandemonium: I love your reviews! Rubber duckies! Hilarious!

Oh, and a message to StoriesThatNeverWere…they are gonna play…don't be so bloomin impatient!

* * *

Chapter 5

Zoey's POV

I was alone for a while before Nicole found me. I was kinda hoping Chase would…then we could figure this whole will they/won't they thing out once and for all. Nicole came up looking pretty sheepish. I know I was really stupid, making the fight about Michael when I knew that it was really Chase that was on my mind. It's just that I always thought Chase liked me… then it seemed like Dana had replaced me- not just as his best friend, but as his romantic interest too. How could Dana like him? He has way bushy hair, he's skinny and he's a wimp! I mean, he's sweet, and nice…she's not good enough for him. She wouldn't spend countless hours playing 'Would you rather' with him… I would.

I guess you never know what you want until you can't have it. I hated Chase being with Lola- that was when I realised we could be more than friends one day, but I thought I was just jealous because he wasn't mine. Now I realise that he may never have been mine… and maybe never will be. Lola told me he liked a girl from his hometown… but I never believed that. I don't know why I didn't say anything to Chase. Maybe I was scared. But whatever, Chase never came for me. That really hurt.

Nicole took me back to Logan. He looked so mad… I felt really guilty when I saw that most of his guests had left. He just stood there, looking at us for a while. Nicole tried to leave, but he stopped her. His voice sounded so cold…almost hurt. I apologised, but he cut me off.

"It's not you I care about, Brooks. It isn't you that need to apologise. It's the two people that are yet to return that should apologise. And I'm not mad. I realised, why be mad when you can get even? Ah… Chase."

I spun around to see Chase and Dana walk into the room, looking very cold. Dana was wearing Chase's jacket. That made me really mad. I think Nicole realised, and for once in her life did something smart. She grabbed my arm, and turned to Logan.

"Get even? How? Why?"

Logan smirked. Asshole. Then he pulled out an empty soda bottle, and placed it on the floor. "Circle." he ordered. We just stood there, but the bouncer of the club locked the door. We all shrugged, and got in a circle. He gave the bottle to Michael…

"Spin it."

Chase's POV

He made us sit in a circle, then got Michael to spin the bottle. I got butterflies in my stomach. It's not like I've never kissed a girl, but Zoey, Dana and Nicole were three of my closest friends. It was going to be weird. Michael's spin landed on Nicole. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed into a full-on make-out session. They looked way too comfortable… as if it wasn't exactly a new position for them.

They stopped when Logan cleared his throat. He rolled his eyes, and made some sarcastic comment to Nicole. Her perky little face lit up and whatever Logan said, she ignored it as Michael gave her his most charming smile.

Dana rolled her eyes at me, in an exact copy of what Logan had just done. Unfortunately he caught her, and threw the bottle at me. It hit me on the head…thankfully my hair lessened the impact. I took a deep breath, and prayed it'd land on Nicole. She was the least complicated choice. Alas, God seemed to have forgotten Chase Matthews…the bottle span for about a minute, then landed on the blonde beauty next to Logan.

Logan smirked again. "Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews. Finally something interesting."

Zoey looked at me murderously. She looked angry…really angry. We moved towards each other… it was probably the longest three seconds of my life. Everyone was holding their breath. Zoey still looked angry, so I put my hand on her cheek. She pushed it away, then kissed me really rough on the lips. I'm not kidding, I could actually hear fireworks! I felt Zoey sigh, and relax into it and I started running my fingers through her hair. My heart was beating so quickly! Somewhere millions of miles away I heard Dana laughing. Ah, Dana. My good friend…

Suddenly the kiss ended. Zoey jerked away, and stared at me. She looked terrified of me. I felt like I actually had power for once.

"I thought… but you like… but didn't you … Dana…I…." She was speechless. I ignored Logan's irritating voice, and was completely oblivious to the smug looks he gave Dana. A tear ran down Zoey's cheek. I wiped it off, and she sighed again. "Friends?" I asked. I dunno what answer I wanted, but the look on her face told me that it was the wrong thing to say. She stood up abruptly.

"Would you rather time, Matthews. Would you rather break my heart now, or wait until you land the bottle on Dana?"

Our old game.

I walked up to her. "Zo, the rules of the game have changed now. My answer is none of the above, okay? I would rather just kiss the girl I love"

She looked over at Dana, who rolled her eyes again. Zoey looked back at me. I nodded my head, and she looked even more scared. "Who do you love, Chase Matthews?" She asked. I think she was talking to me, but everyone else in the room groaned and shouted out her name. I kissed her on the lips. "You have to ask me, Zo? I'm in love with you." I couldn't believe I actually said it. Inside I was doing somersaults, and screaming "Oh yeah! I told her!"

She didn't look surprised. She took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. Then she smiled at me, and we walked back to the circle. A few seconds later, I got a message on my cell phone. Sender: Zoey. Message: Ditto.


	6. Spinning the Bottle

Ok guys…last chapter

State Of Pandemonium… thanks for the rubber duckies!

And Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott, thanks for being such a great reviewer

I like my audience not being sure of what is going to happen!

Disclaimer: Zoey 101 isn't mine…unfortunately

Chapter 6

Dana's POV

Oh my god. Finally. After all Chase said tonight, I was starting to think he may never get the courage to tell her!

Oh what a tangled web we weave… Zoey thought me and Chase had a romantic thing! I can't believe I've spent two years living with her and she still doesn't know how I feel. Granted, the two years were separate by my semester in France, and I grew up a lot over that year, but I never knew I was that good at hiding my emotions.

Logan was watching me intensely as Chase and Zoey made out. When Zoey mentioned my name, he swung his head around to look at her. He probably didn't even know Chase and I had been hanging out… let alone suspect we were involved. I felt kind of sad when Chase said it. I wished Logan was that sweet to me…but no. Logan had never been sweet. He told me he liked me, then spent the whole year we were apart ignoring my calls and playing tonsil hockey with every bimbo in our grade. I hate myself for loving him…because no matter how hard I try to hate him, I remember why I want him, not just why I want to hit him. When Chase told Zoey he loved her, Logan turned to me with a satisfied little smirk. I swear I heard him whisper "thank god" under his breath. Bastard. He has no compassion, I swear. As the two lovebirds sat down, he passed the bottle to me. As I grabbed it from him, our fingers grazed each other. My hand felt like it was on fire and I could feel my cheeks burning up. Logan raised his eyebrows at me, and I didn't fail to miss the looks Chase and Michael exchanged. They knew something. I was sure of it. My heart skipped a beat. What was up with Logan?

I decided to have a little fun. I spun the bottle slowly and deliberately, using and old trick my mom taught me once. "It's all in the wrist" she'd said. "Do it right, and you can make it land wherever you choose." My choice wasn't the obvious one.

The bottle came to rest on my chosen victim. He looked at me, the shock clear on his face. Logan gulped, taking a deep breath. A few seconds longer, and a mere angling of my wrist would have landed it on him.

Zoey got an evil glint in her eye. "What are you waiting for, Michael?"

Logan's POV

Oh man. That wasn't supposed to happen. The bottle was supposed to land on me. I need to show her that she can love me, the way she loves Chase. She probably thinks I didn't notice. Well, I've always been good at disguising my feelings. I'm not really the type of wimp who'll wear his heart on his sleeve. Take last year for example… I did a great job of making her think I didn't care. She wasn't there to know the amount of nights I cried, the 46 good mirrors I smashed when I hated myself for not loving her the way she deserved. I wanted to give her a chance to be with someone better, cos for all my talk, I know that Dana is one of the few girls who are too good for Logan Reese. I was too scared to love her in the best way I knew, so I tried not to love her at all. I wrote to her everyday, and even now I can dial her number in a split second because of the amount of times I planned on calling. I imagined that every girl I kissed was Dana Cruz, but when I opened my eyes, there was no beautiful brown eyes, no witty comment and no lopsided smile. There was just a nameless, faceless girl, who I didn't love.

I didn't ever think I could hurt Dana. She seemed far too cold. I was surprised when we brushed fingers. Her face went a very attractive shade of red. Was it just me, or was it getting hot in there? She spun the bottle and landed on Michael. I felt sick. Just a second more and it would have landed on me. The look of happiness on her face told me all I needed to know. She really was over me. Michael looked sceptical, but moved towards her anyway. Nicole looked a little annoyed, and I couldn't stay in the room any longer. I thought I might have cried if I'd seen her kiss him.

"The game can stop now. I've found out what I wanted to know, and fixed the problem. You don't have to kiss him Dana, although you probably will anyway" I let them go. I didn't want Dana to kiss Michael…I wanted her to love me. I realised it then. I wanted to make her angry… just because it meant I could make her feel SOMETHING.

Bt her response was surprising. She got mad, which I expected, but she didn't kiss him. She turned to me.

"Logan, it's bad enough knowing you don't love me, but I can't believe you'd think I'd want to kiss him! There's only one boy I want to kiss in this room, and he spent all of last year slowly breaking my heart into little pieces."

She turned to leave, like the others, but found the door locked. She threw herself against it, and started crying (being a total drama queen… but looking so sweet and vulnerable).

I pulled her up off the floor. I didn't care who saw me. I wiped her tears away, as she scowled at me. A second later, my lips found hers…and just like that we were kissing. I could feel her smiling that lopsided smile, and I smiled into the kiss too. I didn't smirk…smirking was the old Logan. As we pulled away, she breathed out heavily.

"Why?" she asked. That was too many questions packed into one word, but I tried to answer. "You scare me Cruz. You control my mind, because sometimes I love you way too much. Last year I tried to get away from you, because I knew how much you could hurt me. But I can't help needing you. We're so similar, it's like without you, I'm nothing. I'm just Logan Reece, the jerk. The guy everyone thinks I am. I'm not your Logan… the guy who cares about things, and hated seeing you here with Chase."

I could've said more, but I was distracted by the tears in her eyes, and her finger on my mouth, telling me to be quiet.

As we walked out of the door, hands together, she said, "So that was the Logan Party… it was pretty fantastic".

"What did you expect? hello, the LOGAN party. It's gotta rock."

She turned to look at me, and I put my hands up in an innocent way.

"You're lucky I love you" she said.

You know what? It made me feel all tingly inside. All the drama was so worth it. Because Dana Cruz is my soulmate… just don't ever tell her I said that.


End file.
